Clay Davidson
Clayton Imre Davidson is a mixed-blood German wizard with Welsh ancestry. He currently resides in England as a Caretaker. Clay grew up in a stable home, born three minutes before his twin brother Brad to Genoveva Davidson née Meyer and Adler Davidson in Jena, Thuringia, Germany. At the age of four the family moved to Barry, Vale of Glamorgan, Wales where they resided all through his schooling years. He was more mischievous and outgoing than his twin since childhood. During the summer following his eleventh birthday, Clay received his letter of admission to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. He was then sorted after his brother into Gryffindor. He was saddened at first to not be in the same house, but adjusted well. The different houses didn't completely separate them though as they chose to partner with each other at the first chance in any lessons they happen to share. Clay was the rebel in his family, often going out with his friends without any permission. Sometimes he brought Brad along, sometimes he didn't. He played some Quidditch as a reserve and Gobstones making him popular. He graduated in 2077 and went away from his strict family at last to be with his longtime girlfriend so they could marry. Tragedy occurred with the two of them while they went out camping where he planned to propose to her. He survived the attack with a huge cost, while she didn't. Clay was now a werewolf on top of losing a good portion of his soul to a dementor attack. His parents and other relatives had no interest in taking care of him after so he resided at St. Mungo's until he was deemed fit enough to live on his own. With a fresh start, Clay went into the muggle side for work taking the odd jobs and quitting precisely around a certain time in the month before looking for new work. This cycle only ended when he wandered into Abigail's yard. Only a brief altercation began with the two before he was given a place to stay in exchange for taking care of the place. After many months with Abi he was finally reunited with his brother Brad at last, who had been under the impression that he perished (thanks to their parents). Before Brad's arrival, Clay had felt much closer with Abigail but as of lately made no attempts to stop the love his younger brother has with her. A few years living with them on Clay's monthly roams in the forest he met a felow werewolf woman, Catriona. Under the full moon they got fully acquainted where by his thirtieth year of living he became a father to four wolves. Despite their appearance their minds were more aware of their lineage. With no further desire to fit back into the wizarding society, Clay further embraced his role as leader of the wolf pack. However this did not stop him from being in his human form outside the weeks of the full moon. As of now Clay and his additional family reside with Brad and Abigail who have added a section dedicated for them when they grow bored of being indoors. Category:Characters Category:Mixed Blood Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2077 Category:Alumni Category:Werewolf